prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Masha07/Precure dub names (AU)
Futari wa Precure: Japanese(original): ふたりはプリキュア (Together we are Precure) English: Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство (Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Разом ми Прiкюа (Together we are Precure) Spanish: Juntos somos Precure (Together we are Precure) French: Pretty Best Friends! Italian: Pretty Cure Korean: 빛의 전사 프리큐어 (Warriors of Light: Precure) Futari wa Precure: Max Heart: Japanese(original): ふたりはプリキュアMax Heart (Together we are Precure: Max Heart) English: Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство (Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Разом ми Прiкюа: Серця на Максимум (Together we are Precure: Max Heart) Spanish: Todos Juntos somos Precure (All Together we are Precure) French: Pretty Best Three! Italian: Pretty Cure Korean: 빛의 전사 프리큐어 (Warriors of Light: Precure) Futari wa Precure: Splash'★'''Star: Japanese(original): ふたりはプリキュアSplash'★'Star (Together we are Precure: Splash'★'Star) English: Pretty Cure: Splash Star! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Всплеск Звезды! (Pretty Cure: Splash Star!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Разом ми Прiкюа: Сплеск'★'Зірки (Together we are Precure: Splash'★'Star) Spanish: Precure: Nueva Generación (Precure: New Generation) French: Pretty Best Nature! Italian: Pretty Cure: Splash Star! Korean: 스플래시★스타 프리큐어 (Splash'★'''Star Precure) Yes! Precure 5: Japanese(original): Yes！プリキュア 5 (Yes! Precure 5) English: Pretty Cure 5 Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство 5 (Pretty Cure 5) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Так! Прiкюа 5 (Yes! Precure 5) Spanish: Precure: El Poder de Cinco (Precure: The Power of Five) French: Pretty Butterfly 5! Italian: Pretty Cure 5 Korean: 예! 프리큐어 5 (Yes! Precure 5) Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!: Japanese(original): Yes！プリキュア 5 GoGo！(Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!) English: Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство 5 Вперёд! (Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Так! Прiкюа 5 Уперед! (Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!) Spanish: Precure: El Poder de los Ocho (Precure: The Power of Eight) French: Pretty Butterfly Rose 8! Italian: Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Korean: 예! 프리큐어 5 GoGo! (Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!) Fresh Precure!: Japanese(original): フレッシュプリキュア！(Fresh Precure!) English: Fresh Pretty Cure! Russian: Свежее Хорошенькое Лекарство! (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Фреш Прiкюа! (Fresh Precure!) Spanish: Precure: Trébol 5 (Precure: Clover 5) French: Pretty Fresh Dance! Italian: Fresh Pretty Cure! Korean: 후레 슈 프리큐어! (Fresh Precure!) Heartcatch Precure!: Japanese(original): ハートキャッチプリキュア! (Heartcatch Precure!) English: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Ловцы Сердец! (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Харткэтч Прiкюа! (Heartcatch Precure!) Spanish: Precure: Flower Power French: Pretty Flower Heart! Italian: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Korean: 하트 캐치 프리큐어! (Heartcatch Precure!) Suite Precure♪: Japanese(original): スイートプリキュア♪ (Suite Precure♪) English: Suite Pretty Cure♪ Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Сюита♪! (Suite Pretty Cure♪) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Сюїта Прiкюа♪ (Suite Precure♪) Spanish: Precure: Amigos de la Música French: Pretty Melody! Italian: Suite Pretty Cure♪ Korean: 스위트 프리큐어♪ (Suite Precure♪) Smile Precure!: Japanese(original): スマイルプリキュア！ (Smile Precure!) English: Smile Pretty Cure! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Улыбка! (Smile Pretty Cure!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Смайл Прiкюа! (Smile Precure!) Spanish: Precure: Rainbow Smiles French: Pretty Happiness! Italian: Smile Pretty Cure! Korean: 스마일 프리큐어! (Smile Precure!) DokiDoki! Precure: Japanese(original): ドキドキ！プリキュア (DokiDoki! Precure) English: Heartthrob! Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Стук Сердца! (Heartthrob! Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): ДокiДокi! Прiкюа (DokiDoki! Precure) Spanish: Precure: Heart, Diamond, Clover and the Ace of Spade French: Pretty Cards! Italian: Heartthrob! Pretty Cure Korean: 도키 도키! 프리큐어 (DokiDoki! Precure) Happiness Charge Precure!: Japanese(original): ハピネスチャージプリキュア！ (Happiness Charge Precure!) English: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Заряд Счастья! (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Заряд Щастя Прiкюа! (Happiness Charge Precure!) Spanish: Precure: Happy Memory French: Pretty Girl Fun! Italian: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Korean: 해피니스 프리큐어! (Happiness Precure!) Go! Princess Precure: Japanese(original): Go！プリンセスプリキュア (Go! Princess Precure) English: Princess Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Принцессы (Princess Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Уперед! Принцеси Прiкюа! (Go! Princess Precure) Spanish: Precure: Dream Kingdom French: Pretty Princess Dreams! Italian: Go! Princess Pretty Cure Korean: Go! 프린세스 프리큐어 (Go! Princess Precure) Mahoutsukai Precure!: Japanese(original): 魔法つかいプリキュア (Mahoutsukai Precure!) English: Witchy Pretty Cure! Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Ведьмочки! (Witchy Pretty Cure!) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Відьмочки Прiкюа! (Mahoutsukai Precure!) Spanish: Precure: Sweet Magic French: Pretty Witches! Italian: Witchy Pretty Cure! Korean: 마녀 프리큐어! (Mahoutsukai Precure!) KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode: Japanese(original): キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード (KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode) English: Shining Pretty Cure A La Mode Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Блестящие Сладости (Shining Pretty Cure A La Mode) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): КiраКiра☆Прiкюа А Ля Мод (KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode) Spanish: Precure: Sweets and Pets French: Pretty Cooks! Italian: Shining Pretty Cure A La Mode Korean: 키라 키라☆프리큐어 라 모드 (KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode) HUGtto! Precure: Japanese(original): HUGっと！プリキュア (HUGtto! Precure) English: HUG! Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: ОБНИМАШКИ! (HUG! Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): ХАГто! Прiкюа (HUGtto! Precure) Spanish: Precure: Future Hugs French: Pretty Workers! Italian: HUG! Pretty Cure Korean: 허트! 프리큐어 (HUGtto! Precure) Star☆Twinkle Precure: Japanese(original): スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア (Star☆Twinkle Precure) English: Twinkle Pretty Cure Russian: Хорошенькое Лекарство: Мерцание (Twinkle Pretty Cure) Ukranian(Ukrain is the country i live in): Стар☆Твiнкл Прiкюа (Star☆Twinkle Precure) Spanish: Precure: Cosmic Imagination French: Pretty Astrologs! Italian: Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Korean: 스타☆트윙클 프리큐어 (Star☆Twinkle Precure) What do you think about this dub AU? Category:Blog posts